fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Worth Living
Plot Day #2 ---- "Mom, are you okay? I've just seen the news about the virus..." Sydney yelled barging into her Mother's house. She looked around but no one was there. "Mom?" She searched her bedroom, the bathroom - nothing. She was beginning to panic. She had saw on the news that whatever this virus was had began in lab animals and gradually spread to humans. Those humans will then turn into the living dead. The only need they have is to feed and they will do nothing until they achieve that goal. She also knew that destroying the brain was the only way to truly kill them. "MOM?!" She screamed once more, to no reply. She got the text a few hours ago telling her to come over, that it was urgent. Sydney was an only child and had to suffer the burden of a demanding Mother, but she loved her dearly. She walked into her old room and stared out the window. She looked down in the garden and saw her Mother standing there. "Finally." She ran downstairs, opened the glass door and went outside. As she was about to put her hand on her Mother's shoulders she turned around and snapped. "No... Mom." Her Mother had a bite mark on her arm and leg. There were no others around at least. Sydney stepped back quickly until she was inside the house. She watched as her Mother banged against the glass door. Smearing blood and innards all over it. Sydney was overcome with emotion, tears streamed down her face and she fell to the floor in a fit of despair, her Mother also fell to the floor, still snarling at the window. Sydney sat and stared at her for a good hour or two before making the decision. She got up, retrieved a kitchen knife and gently put her Mother to rest. As she made her way back into the house to clean up a few came smashing through her Mom's front door. Doing the smart thing Sydney ran as fast as she could through her Mother's back garden and up through the woods, eventually coming to a large bushy area. ---- "MOM." Sydney yelled as she shot up. She looked around to see everyone awake. Joe and Jeremy had prepared more bags. Matt was resting his leg, flicking through a magazine whilst Darren looked outside the window. Milo was just sat on his own and the girls were using the bathroom. "Are we ready?" Sydney asked, "It's like 11, we should aim to get out of here as quick as possible." She got up and began getting things together. Maya and Eliza soon returned and Joe stood up. "Before we do anything I just wanna say that... this is real." He was stood in the middle of the group, surrounded by the others. Last night Atlanta was bombed. This is real life now. We have to fight against them for survival. Sydney stepped forward, "He's right. They're dangerous. To kill them make sure you do it right. Make sure you're not afraid. Just do it. Is life worth living if you're gonna let them win. They've taken our homes, our families - but they won't take us." "Not even 2 days in and we're already getting motivational speeches, what a joy." Milo muttered as he walked away. Sydney, Maya, Eliza and Milo went downstairs, leaving the boys to their own devices. Joe and Jeremy knew what they had to do. Matt was sat reading his magazine, flicking through the pages. He came across an ad for a some new press on nails which hit a nerve. Natasha was a beautician who loved playing with nails, decorating them and making them look pretty. He felt a few tears come out but he didn't want to cry. His Mom raised him to be strong. Downstairs the other four were already out the building. Sydney had picked a few things up from the camping store, she fired a flare which landed at the other side of the parking lot, the things took to it and left the cruiser. Milo ran over only to be stopped by a half dead one that was in the drivers seat, it looked at him and let out a moan but it had mostly been devoured and couldn't move much. "Adam..." Milo said, instead of shooting it he pulled it out of the car and set him down. The others got in and drove off. Back in the mall Jeremy and Joe were now pissing about in the video game store. "God I miss gaming." Joe said staring at the games. "Me too." Jeremy laughed. "So anyway, Joe, are you worried about your parents and family?" "I have none. I was an only child. My Dad left when I was young and my Mom passed when I was 19" "Oh that's sad..." Jeremy commented. "My Mom and Dad live abroad so I just hope they're doing alright out there." "They will be" Joe smiled. The two left the store and began collecting more supplies. Meanwhile upstairs Matt was doing some stretches that Jeremy showed him to help his leg recover faster. He was staring out the window at the cluster of... what would he call them? Zombies? too fantasy-centric. Roamers? It sounded like a baseball move. They sure did walk a lot... that was it, walkers. He was staring at the walkers bumping around each other. It was gone, truly gone. "Hey, Darren, how're you holding up?" He asked the young boy who was sat reading a magazine he'd found. "I'm good..." He replied, clearly putting on a brave face, however. "I miss my Mom and Dad though... do you think they're okay?" Matt took a deep breath. He walked over to Darren, put his hand on his shoulder and knelt down. "Darren I... when I first entered your house I heard a few phone messages... your parents were in trouble... your Mom said your Dad was attacked and by the third message all I could hear were screams and shots in the background." Darren looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." Matt finished. "But that's just what it is." Darren weakly nodded and walked away back to where he was earlier. He wiped away a few tears and finished reading his magazine. Matt couldn't help but feel bad, however. Darren was only 11 but he needed to know. Meanwhile down the road... "It's just around the corner up there." Sydney pointed, "I passed it when I first arrived here last week." "So you're not from here?" Maya asked. "Nope. I'm from upstate. You know come to think of it looking at all of this, there were signs everywhere last week. A lot of people were getting ill, not showing up for work. It was so obvious." Sydney explained. "But no one could have predicted this. Not even in a million years." Eliza butted in. "True." Sydney replied. "Just up here." She mentioned to Milo. Milo turned the corner and there it was. A massive white building with "Ralph's RV Dealership" was plastered on it. "Wow.. can't miss it." Milo noted at the hideous decoration. He pulled up outside, but lucky for them there weren't any walkers around. "We're clear." "Okay, Milo, you turn the car around and stay on watch. Me, Maya and Eliza will get the RV." Sydney explained, she handed Milo a handgun that she got from Matt. "Don't get trigger happy". The three got out and Milo did his job. Sydney took point and had a gun ready. Maya was in the middle and Eliza, with a knife, covered the rear. "There's only a few inside." Sydney noted. "We need to take them out though." Sydney entered first and drew their attention. Two came limping over and Eliza dealt with them by plunging her knife into their heads. The three continued walking. "Can we take this one?" Maya asked, pointing at a huge RV that was called "the Roadbuster." "That thing will guzzle gas." Sydney replied, "Plus expensive models like this aren't in working order. They're floor models. Stores like this usually have underground car parks where they store last seasons models." "Eliza, stay here. Look around for anything we can use. I'll take Maya." The two agreed and Sydney and Maya left out through a side door which led into an open area that was fenced off from the outside. "See there." Sydney pointed to a road that sloped downwards, at the bottom was an underground lot just like she said. "How did you know this?" Maya asked. "I don't know... I just do, it's one of those things." Sydney laughed. "Anyway, there's a model below the roadbuster. Fancy and gas friendly." She walked over and checked the license plate, just above it was a small code. "We need to go back into the dealership and find they key with this code on it." Sydney explained. ---- Meanwhile Eliza was collecting random supplies, there wasn't much in a dealership so she wasn't really sure what she was grabbing. She looked inside her bag and saw a potted desk plant, a pencil holder, and a name plate that said "Shirley Greenwood." "Okay, not the best find." She said to herself. "At least all of those things are gone." She looked back and saw the managers office. "Maybe there's something useful in there." She thought. She attempted to open the door but it was jammed, she banged it a few times but it still didn't budge. She gave it one last bang and it fortunately it opened. Maya and Sydney returned, coming through the side door and distracting her. "Oh hey guys." Eliza said, holding the door open with her arm and turning around. Maya was about to talk when her face dropped. "ELIZA MOVE." Eliza turned her head to only get a quick glimpse of a walker sinking its teeth into her arm. She let out a scream of terror and pain as the blood spurted out, covering the door, herself and the floor. Maya screamed and fell to the floor as Sydney shot it in the head. "Oh my god Eliza..." Sydney sympathetically said rushing to her aid. "This is the end I guess." Eliza said. Maya came running over, weeping. "Eliza.. I.." "Maya... we only knew each other for two years, but in that time I watched you grow from a scared first year student to a... well almost graduate." She weakly laughed. Maya was still blubbering over her. "There's no point in crying, Maya, you have to be strong. Now go, before I turn and eat you." Eliza joked, it was a bad joke but she was trying to ease the pain of the situation. Sydney watched, tearful as the two parted ways. She then spied the wall of keys and began scanning for the code. After about 15 minutes she found it. She was glad too because Maya's crying was the worst noise. "Maya... I've found the keys." Sydney noted. "I'm not coming." Maya cried. Eliza, still having enough strength, got up. She knew what she had to do. "Come on then." Eliza said to Maya and Sydney. "Eliza, what are you..." "COME ON." She yelled. "We've got to get back to the mall." Sydney led the way and Maya stayed glued to Eliza. She wasn't sure what she was up to but Eliza was her best friend and she wasn't letting go easily. Eliza wasn't even sure what she was up to. As the three walked down the road to the underground parking lot Sydney heard something. She quietly peered around the corner and saw that out of nowhere a herd of walkers had appeared. The RV they wanted wasn't that crowded, but she saw around 50 of them at the back of the lot. "Fuck." She said, breathing heavily as she brought her head back round the corner. "What is it?" Maya asked. "Loads of them. We're screwed." She replied. "W-well maybe we can get Milo a-and kill them all." Maya suggested, her fright taking over. "No, Maya, we can't..." Sydney said, she was about to talk when Eliza spoke up. "I.. I know what to do." She said. She turned to Maya, hugged her and said goodbye, she put her hand on Sydney's shoulder and whispered to her. "Take care of Maya, she's scared." Maya was panicking. "Eliza.. w-what are you..." Eliza walked into the parking lot and whistled, all of the walkers turned and looked at her, and then they began walking. Eliza then ran to the opposite side, away from the entrance and the RV. "Maya, let's go." Sydney grabbed her hand and ran with her to the RV. She jammed the key into the door and pulled Maya in. Sydney sat in the drivers seat and turned the engine on. "Sydney w-what are you doing, we can't l-leave her?!" Maya frantically squealed. Then a shrill was screamed, she ran to the back of the RV and looked at the walkers. Eliza wasn't visible - but there was a large cluster of walkers feasting on something. "Eliza.. no." Maya cried against the window. Suddenly a bloody hand wiped down it. Maya screamed in shock and jumped back. "Hold on tight!" Sydney said as the RV pulled away. It tore up the roadway, Maya noted the walkers all catching wind of the RV leaving. As Sydney drove the RV through the weak fence she blasted the horn. Milo was stood waiting outside the cruiser as he saw the RV leaving. He jumped in the cruiser and followed them. Back at the mall Joe, Matt, Darren, and Jeremy were at the entrance. The blockade was clear and they had all of their supplies ready. Jeremy was outside the back door watching for them coming. He saw the RV and cruiser drive passed and he was about to go back into the mall to meet them when the sound of snarling caught his attention. Following the vehicles was a massive horde of them. There had to be at least 70. "Shit." He thought. Sydney pulled the RV to a halt and the two got out. Milo pulled up behind them and got out. Joe, Matt, and Darren met up with them. "Where's Eliza?" Milo asked. Sydney awkwardly looked down and Maya began crying. "Oh no." Joe quietly said. Sydney put her arm around Maya to comfort her. "I'll start loading the bags." Matt said. "No, I'll do it. You're injured." Milo butted in. "You and Darren should get on the RV." Matt nodded and he took Darren's hand and led him onto the RV. As they got comfortable he heard Jeremy run up to the gang outside. "We gotta go now." He panted. "There's a horde of them." "It must be the horde from the parking lot." Maya let out, through her tears. Jeremy grabbed some of the bags and threw them onto the RV. Sydney and Joe did too. "Milo, follow us." Sydney said as she ran into the RV and turned the engine on. Maya and Jeremy sat down with Matt and Darren whilst Joe took the front seat next to Sydney. They watched as they left the mall and the herd began snarling against Milo's cruiser. Among the herd Maya noticed Eliza trudging along. She winced a bit but powered through it. Sydney drove up the hill where she met Joe and Matt. They passed the army van which was now deserted. Only a few walkers were around. "Sydney, stop." Sydney gently pulled the RV to a halt. Joe got up and asked Jeremy to come out with him. "We can use this as well." "Why did you need me?" Jeremy asked. Joe looked embarrassed. "I can't drive..." Jeremy laughed. "Yo, love birds, care to speed this up?" Milo asked, rolling up alongside them. "Yeah," Sydney agreed at the RV door. "They'll be catching up, and you're attracting unwanted attention." Walkers began slowly coming towards them and the herd could be heard coming up the hill. Joe and Jeremy got in the van and followed the other two. "This isn't a life worth living." Maya wrote in a journal she kept in her bag. FIN